The convenient portability of mobile communication devices such as headsets allows users to carry and use these devices while travelling. However, operation of these devices may be governed by different regulations based upon the current use location. For example, the frequency band allocated for use may differ based on country of use.
Furthermore, global manufacturing and shipping allows manufacturers to sell the mobile communication devices worldwide in different countries. In the prior art, these mobile communication devices must be configured by the manufacturer prior to use in the desired country. The configuration is performed by the manufacturer prior to shipment. Unauthorized resellers may sell devices configured for one region in a different region, with such devices often referred to as gray market goods. As with the transport by users of legitimate devices from one country to another, these gray market devices may not be in compliance with local regulations when used in unintended location.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for mobile communication device configuration are needed.